New Addiction
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Black Siren isn't Laurel but for Thea, it's close enough


**A/N- Here's just a little one-shot this time. Thea and Black Siren with some complicated feelings thrown in.**

 **Hope you enjoy, the summary pretty much sums it up.**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **NEW ADDICTION**

Tears ran down Thea's face as she looked at a photograph of Laurel.

God how she missed her.

She missed her smile, her laugh, her warmth.

The really hard part about this was that no one knew just how much Thea had felt for Laurel. She had never made it known mainly for her brother's sake but now Thea found herself grieving alone.

It was made worse by the sudden appearence of Black Siren who was Laurel's doppelganger on Earth 2.

It made Thea wish that Laurel was back and with them again.

It was difficult not to hope that maybe Black Siren would switch teams and join them, That she would help them instead of being against them.

Thea had this crazy notion that maybe if Black Siren could become good and find redemption that she could be Thea's Laurel this time even if she wasn't really Laurel, it was close enough.

Thea wiped away her tears and hid the photo in her pocket as she heard Ollie coming in.

"Thea?"

Thea swallowed and blinked a few times.

"Yeah."

Ollie gave his sister a big smile as he shut the door behind him and put a bag of take out on the counter.

"I thought maybe we could eat in tonight, what do you think?"

Thea rolled her eyes at her brother.

Very rarely did he do this unless he thought that there was something wrong with his sister.

"I'm fine, Ollie." Thea drawled.

Oliver sighed and rested against the kitchen counter, his hands surpporting him.

"I know that this Black Siren has made you think of Laurel; it's done the same to all of us but, Speedy, she is not Laurel. I know that she looks and sounds-"

"Smells-"

"What?"

"What?"

Ollie shook his head to clear it and get back on track, thankfully ignoring what Thea had said.

"Everything about her is going to remind us of Laurel but Thea, Black Siren is not Laurel."

"I know."

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't feel down about missing Laurel. We all miss her. You're not alone in this Speedy, okay?"

Thea forced a tight smile and nodded.

"Okay."

Oliver smiled, pleased that he had been able to put things into perspective for his sister.

"Now can you give me some time with the tv? I don't need to be comforted by take-out. Go and eat with John or Felicity."

Ollie smiled, grabbed the take out bag, gave his sister a kiss on her head and left.

"Night, Speedy."

"Night, Ollie."

Thea didn't watch tv that night. She wandered around the apartment, arms folded as she looked out of the window and across the city.

She kept thinking of Laurel and wondering what she would say if she were here right now.

Laurel had never known of Thea's feelings towrds her and maybe that was for the best. Laurel had loved her brother, always had, always would and on some level, Thea thought that Laurel was Ollie's first and only love. Yes he'd loved Felicity but when push came to shove, she had a sneaking suspicion that Oliver would choose Laurel above all others and who could blame him?

Laurel had been sweet, kind, caring. She was perfect.

Tears burned behind Thea's eyes as she thought of the older woman's smile and her kind words that would always secretly soothe Thea's jumbled mind.

Thea opened the door that lead onto the balcony and wrapped the blanket that she'd taken off the couch, tightly around herself.

The air hit her in the face like a chilly blast but she smiled anyway.

It cleared her head, made her feel better.

"You miss her, huh?"

Thea's eyes widened as she came face to face with Black Siren.

The woman that looked exactly like Laurel grinned.

"Oh you thought I didn't know."

Thea swallowed and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.

Black Siren dipped her head, trying to to make Thea look at her.

"Do you think I didn't notice the way you looked at me when you thought Laurel had come back from the dead? Because the look you gave me, had I not been playing my part, would have made me think you were in love with me."

Thea clenched her teeth together.

"You'll never be her so no, I could never be in love with you."

This didnt phase the older woman at all and she grinned instead.

"Did Laurel know?"

Thea looked down, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Oh she didn't. That must've been hard for you."

Thea closed her eyes as Black Siren stuck the metaphorical knife in and twisted.

"I bet that hurt; seeing your brother with the woman you had feelings for and knowing that she could never love you like you loved her...that must have stung."

"What do you want!" Thea snapped, eyes flying open in anger.

Black Siren straightened and looked at the young woman standing before her. Tears had dried on her cheeks and her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

The meta human took a step forward and cupped Thea's cheek, using her thumb to wipe a tear away.

Thea looked up into Laurel's eyes then she corrected herself in her mind. They were Black Siren's eyes but oh God, she looked so much like Laurel. Thea wished it was her.

"Maybe I can help ease the pain you're feeling."

Thea's lips parted and Black Siren moved forward, a soft grin on her own lips as she moved in close.

Thea moved back as though she'd been burnt but Black Siren kept her hand on Thea's face.

"You're not her."

"I could be. For tonight I could be Laurel. I've gotten pretty good at acting like her." Black Siren boasted.

"Yeah, you had almost everyone fooled." Thea muttered, referring to Felicity.

Black Siren only smiled a little. She still wasn't done with Thea yet.

"Close your eyes." She whispered.

Thea frowned.

"Why?"

"Just try this...please."

Thea didn't want to trust Black Siren, she had no reason to but she was so much like Laurel it was hard to separate the two, especially when Black Siren was offering Thea everything the younger woman wanted.

Thea let out a breath and closed her eyes.

She felt Laurel's lips press gently against her's and Thea sighed as she parted her lips a little to allow more access.

Black Siren wrapped her hand around the back of Thea's neck and pulled her closer.

The kiss became more urgent, more intense and Thea frowned as she found herself going along with it.

"Thea, I love you."

Thea opened her eyes and instead of seeing Black Siren's smirking face, she saw Laurel. The older woman was right, she really had gotten good at this pretending to be Laurel thing, and maybe it wasn't really Laurel but for Thea, it was enough.

She grabbed Laurel's hand (choosing to believe the lie) and took her inside the apartment to her room.

Once there, Thea shut the door and shrugged blanket off her shoulders, showing only a tank top and skinny jeans underneath.

Laurel smiled warmly at her and pulled her close.

"I've wanted you for so long, Thea."

Thea let Laurel hold her close as she breathed in her scent. The scent she was so familiar with.

"You have me now."

"I know but only if this is what you want." She said, she even used the same warning tone that Laurel would use when she wasn't sure what Thea wanted to do or not while they were out patrolling together.

That was back when she had been the Black Canary and Thea had been the Red Arrow.

"It is..." Thea said, looking up into Laurel's warm eyes.

"Ok then..."

Laurel made the first move as Thea always dreamed she would and lead her towards the bed.

Thea laid down, looking up at the older woman.

"Is this wrong?"

Laurel frowned slightly.

"No...of course not. We love each other, Thea. Why would this be wrong?"

Thea shook her head and before she could talk herself out of doing this, Laurel lent down and took her lips is a passionate kiss that had Thea moaning and writhing beneath her.

It didn't take them long to remove each other of their clothing and Thea dug her hands in Laurel's hair as she kissed her slow and deep but with so much feeling it took Thea's breath away.

"Laurel..."

"Yeah, baby?" Laurel panted as they brought each other to new heights of pleasure.

Thea had dabbled with other girls when she's been just a spoiled brat but she'd never done anything like this and not with someone she loved with her whole heart.

Thea's eyes were shining with tears as she looked up at Laurel who hovered over her.

"I miss you..." She whispered.

Laurel's eyes conveyed sadness as she wiped Thea's tears away.

"I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere tonight."

Thea nodded that she understood and Laurel quickly brought Thea to climax.

Thea just managed to do the same for Laurel before they both passed out.

Morning broke and Thea blinked as she opened her eyes.

Last night's events came rushing back to her and she turned to look over her shoulder.

She expected to see her bed empty but instead, Laurel lay there, looking peaceful as she slept.

Thea turned over and stroked a single finger down her cheek.

The blonde smiled and then Thea remembered the deal.

This wasn't Laurel and she shouldn't still be here.

One night. That was all it had been, it was all it was supposed to be.

Her eyes opened slowly and she grinned up at Thea.

"Morning beautiful."

Thea drew her hand back quickly and she frowned, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around herself.

"That was some night." Black Siren drawled, sounding more like herself than Laurel.

Thea nodded but she couldn't say anything.

"I hope I didn't disappoint." Black Siren said as she sat up behind Thea and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist.

Thea knew by her tone that Black Siren was confident that she hadn't disappointed, she was just making stupid coversation, so Thea didn't see the point in answering her.

Black Siren planted a kiss to Thea's bare shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"You can stop pretending now." Thea bit out.

"Pretending?"

"Pretending to be her. Pretending that you care about me."

Black Siren brushed Thea's hair back behind her ear and kissed her just below it.

"Maybe I'm not pretending anymore."

"You're not her." Thea snapped.

"No I'm not but after last night...I've never been treated like that before. You were so...loving. I'm-I'm not used to that."

Thea tilted her head back to keep fresh tears from coming.

"Because I believed it was Laurel...not you."

Black Siren was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"In a way I kind of am like-"

Thea's eyes widened in anger again and she tensed in Black Siren's hold.

"If you say that you are anything like her, I'll rip your head off and mount it on my wall."

"As much as I enjoy the idea of you mounting me again, I'll have to pass." She shot back, turning Thea's threat back on her.

Thea put her head down on her knees as sobs wracked her body.

Black Siren pulled Thea back into her and pressed a kiss to the side of her face.

"Why are you crying, Thea?"

Thea swallowed the lump in her throat as she tasted her tears on her lips.

"Because I wish you were her."

Black Siren nodded that she understood.

"Why did you come to me last night?" Thea asked.

Black Siren shrugged.

"I don't know...It's no secret that I hate your brother and his gang of vigilanties but you...there's something different about you, something I think I could get along with."

Thea accepted that. Since Nandar Parbat, she'd felt different, not really one of them anymore but wanting so desparately to be.

"You know, if anyone could get me to switch sides, it could be you." Black Siren told her.

Thea sighed.

"No offence, Black Siren but you are evil and I think it'd take more than someone like me to change that."

The older woman rested her chin on Thea's shoulder.

"Oh I don't know. Give me a few more nights like that and I think you pretty much get me to do anything." She said with a laugh.

Thea found herself laughing with her.

Black Siren turned the younger woman's face to the side and lent back so Thea could see her.

"Love me, Thea. That's all I'm asking."

Thea opened her mouth to speak when Black Siren lent down and gave her another searing kiss that was nothing like the ones she'd given her as Laurel. This was all Black Siren this time. Urgent, insistent, demanding even as she nipped at Thea's bottom lip.

Black Siren was all fire and this was something Thea could identify with.

"Thea?"

Thea ripped her mouth away from Black Siren as her brother stood in the doorway.

"Ollie..."

Oliver stormed out and Thea heard the door slam.

Black Siren stroked Thea's short hair, trying to calm her.

"He'll understand."

Thea shook her head slowly.

"No...he won't. In fact, I'm not even sure I do."

Black Siren wasn't Laurel. She'd never be Laurel but Thea knew that now they'd been together, it would be difficult to give the meta human up.

Thea had just found her new addiction.

 **A/N- And that's that.**

 **Tell me what you guys thought, I love hearing your opinion and that hopefully you all enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks for reading! x**

* * *

 ***UPDATED***

 **I've decided to carry on with this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

Oliver plunged one arrow after the other into the tennis balls, pinning them to the wall.

He was angry and Felicity could see it as she stepped around the metal shelves and watched him for a while.

"So...stupid question, but how are you doing?" She asked.

Oliver sighed and put his head down, a deep frown on his face.

"I'm worried about her, Felicity. It's so...unlike her. On one had I know why I'm mad and on the other...do I have a right to be?"

"Well you did just catch your sister in bed with the enemy so I would be mad and obviously worried."

Oliver's frown deepened as he tried to make sense of it all.

"Black Siren looks exactly like Laurel and Thea never expressed that she liked Laurel...like that so it just-it doesn't make any sense."

Felicity took another step forward.

"Have you ever thought that maybe the reason that Thea didn't say anything is because the woman-as strange as that is to say, let alone hear- was in love with her brother and vice versa?"

Oliver sighed and rubbed his hand free hand over his short hair.

"She should've said something."

"Thea loves you, Oliver. She wouldn't have come between you and Laurel."

Oliver nodded.

"So what am I supposed to do now? Are her and Black Siren a thing? Does this mean that Thea might make Black Siren see the error of her ways and she'll fight on our side? Can we even trust her if she does?"

Felicity gave Oliver a small, hesitant smile.

"That's a lot of questions, Oliver so maybe...take it one at a time. Maybe you should talk to Thea. See what she has to say."

"That's what I was gonna say."

Both Oliver and Felicity looked up as Thea came into the room.

Felicity gave Thea a small smile.

"I'll let you two have the room."

Oliver nodded his thanks and watched as Felicity left the bunker.

Thea walked further into the room and Oliver put down his bow.

"I'm glad you put that down...thought maybe you'd shoot me with it." Thea joked, trying to lighten the mood but by the look on her brother's face, it wasn't working.

"Ollie, I know what I did wasn't what you expected but it's just-"

"Why her?" Oliver interrupted.

Thea's mouth opened and closed like a fish but no words came out.

"I mean she looks exactly like Laurel, sounds like her, smiles like her; is there something you want to tell me, Thea?"

Tears formed in Thea's eyes as she shrugged.

"What do you want me to say, Ollie? Because I'm pretty sure it's not what you want to hear."

"Just...tell me the truth."

Thea nodded as she fought and failed to hold the tears back.

"Okay...the truth is that I was in love with Laurel...but she was with you and you were so happy and she loved you so I didn't want to wreck that so I stayed quiet."

Oliver bowed his head again.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to come between you two. And what would be the point? Laurel doesn't-didn't feel that way about me."

"And you think this Laurel does?"

Thea shook her head.

"No but she's...she's as close to being with Laurel that I'm ever going to get."

"This isn't the answer, Thea. This Earth 2 Laurel, she's dangerous, she can't be trusted."

"She said she could change." Thea said, her voice small.

"She won't."

Thea frowned slightly.

"People do change, Ollie. You know that better than anyone."

"Not her!"

Thea flinched at her brother's harsh tone but she wouldn't be made to fear it.

"Because of who she is? Is that it? Or is it the fact that she looks like Laurel and you can't her this time?!"

"You know that is not it! She is dangerous, Thea! She doesn't love you! She's not capable of it!"

Thea smirked.

"I tried to tell her you'd never understand..."

"I understand. I just don't believe she has good intentions towards you or this city."

"Maybe if you just gave her a chance-"

"No! She is not Laurel, Thea! Let her go or I will come for her. The choice is your's."

Thea frowned as she watched Oliver pick up his bow again.

"You mean you'll kill her? What, are we back to that again?"

"You know what I mean."

"What if after we learned about you that we didn't give you a chance? Why is she so different?!"

"Because she's not Laurel!" Oliver roared.

"She's Earth 2 Laurel. Laurel from this Earth was good...she could be too."

Oliver gave his little sister a hard look.

"End this...or I will."

 **A/N- So I have a question for you guys, should there be a chapter two on this or end it here? Let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing your thoughts, thanks for reading x**


End file.
